kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Zyudenryu Plezuon
is the Plesiosaurus-themed Zyudenryu that is partnered with Kyoryu Violet. This Zyudenryu is normally hidden in the Plezuon Lab's dock until summoned. When assuming Battle Mode while in Rocket Mode, the folded-up wings are deployed. Overview One of the Ten Great Zyudenryu, Plezuon was a Plesiosaurus that agreed to be modified to fight the Deboss Army in ancient times, but was lost over the eon-long war with the invaders. After the first four Kyoryuger of the team fought their first battle with Deboss, when Zorima appeared across the globe, he and his partner launched into space, confident the Earth was in safe hands, and the two began studying nearby asteroids that Deboss had arrived in. Plezuon agreed to ally himself to the Kyoryuger team once they returned to Earth, as to allow Doctor Ulshade to retire. History Upon his initial return to Earth, the Deboss reacted to Plezuon with fear; they resurrected all three Zetsumates in an attempt to destroy Plezuon. Plezuon survived, however, and was given over to Kyoryu Red, who used Plezuon's Plezu-Oh formation to destroy Debo Nagareboshi once more. 2114 100 years after the Kyoryugers defeated Transcendenterfly God Deboth, Plezuon is partnered with Utsusemimaru's descendant Uppi. Formations Plezuon, Rocket Mode is Plezuon's alternate mode that allows it to fly and travel into space. Rocket Henkei Plezu-Oh is the Zyuden Giant mode of Plezuon, and it is the strongest form of Plezuon. Like what it's body would suggest, Plezu-Oh is a hulking giant, and as such, can deliver punishing blows. However, once in space, Plezu-Oh is peerless, using the boosters built into its body to move at impressive speeds. It's left arm can be used in a rocket punch-like attack in the attack. Plezu-Oh's finishing attack is the , where Plezu-Oh pumps the grip on the throat of it's arm cannon 3 times, making Ulshade's voice count backwards from 3 in Japanese, and then fires an intense laser at the target. Bakuretsu Kamitsuki Gattai Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin is the combination of Zyudenryu Gabutyra, Bunpachy, and Plezuon. It can attack with , where it shoots a Deboss cell-destroying beam from Gabutyra's mouth. As such, it acts as a paralyzing agent, allowing Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin time to fire the finisher. Said finisher is the , where it shoots a powerful beam in the shape of Plezuon's head and neck from the Plezu Cannon after the grip pumps itself back three times, hitting the target with unrelenting force. The attack is powerful enough to lift Deboss himself high into the air. Though Bunpachy serves as the left arm of Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin whenever it is formed, the combination of Plezuon and Gabutyra could in theory be made with Bunpachy swapped for any of the other Zyudenryu that can form the arms (Stegotchi, Dricera, Parasagun, Zakutor, Ankydon). It possibly could even be made with no left arm at all, though of course its combat capabilities would then be limited. Plezu-Oh Bunpachy is the Biting Combination of Plezuon and Bunpachy. It was used to fight against an enlarged Debo Hyogakki. Plezu-Oh is already a force to be reckoned with, but with the Bunpachy Ball, this Combination has far more reach to smash Deboss agents with. One of it's moves is the , where Plezu-Oh jumps into the air and spins at high speeds, sending the Ball smashing into anything unfortunate to get in its way. It's finisher is the Plezu-Oh Bunpachy Brave Finish, where Plezu-Oh hits the enemy with the Rocket Bunpacky Ball then fires with the Plezu Cannon. Plezu-Oh Parasagun is the Biting Combination between Plezuon and Parasagun. This combination was used as a two-prong attack against an enlarged Resentful Knight Endolf. It's finisher is the , where the Zyuden Giant unleashes intense beams from the Plezu Cannon and the Parasa Beam Gun after self-pumping the handle thrice. Plezu-Oh Zakutor is the Biting Combination between Plezuon and Zakutor. This formation was part of a two-prong attack against an enlarged Endolf. After Plezu-Oh Parasagun fired it's Zyuden Brave Finish, the Zyuden Giant switched out for Zakutor and tried to slash the Resentful Knight when he was holding off the previously fired finisher, but Endolf surprisingly caught the Zakutor Sword via the two side blades. He then deliberately thrust the Zakutor Sword into his chest right where the mirror was, cracking it. He then threw Plezu-Oh aside and commanded Luckyuro to use the Shrink Ball on him, and then they retreat from the fight and took Aigaron with them. Plezu-Oh Ankydon is the Biting Combination between Plezuon and Ankydon. It was used against two Cambrima under the guidance of Debo Spokorn. They were swiftly destroyed by a shot from the Plezu Cannon and a solid hit with the Ankydon Hammer. Plezu-Oh Christmas Cockpit KyoryuViolet_Plezu-Oh_Mecha_cockpit.png|The first Kyoryu Violet inside Plezuon Rocket KyoryuRed Plezu-Oh Mecha cockpit.png|Kyoryu Red inside Plezu-Oh 7 Kyoryugers inside Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin.jpg|Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin (Seven) Plezu-Oh Ankydon!.jpg|Plezu-Oh Ankydon effected cockpit.jpg|Infected Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin Kyoryu Violet in PlezuOh.jpg|The Second Kyoryu Violet piloting Plezu-Oh Vlcsnap-2013-12-26-13h55m48s247.jpg|Spirit Rangers in Plezu-Oh Cockpit PlezVG.png|Plezu-Oh Bunpachy (Two) Zyudenchi * : 7 purple Zyudenchi (originally 5) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Plesiosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Violet. Three copies of this battery are given to the present Kyoryuger team, while the remaining four are utilized by Kyoryu Violet. When used in a Gaburivolver, the core team members can shoot out violet-hued bubbles of water to put out fires. ** - A clear version of the Plezuon Zyudenchi that when used in the Gaburivolver allows a Kyoryuger to enter Armed Mode and gain access to the Plezuon Rocket weapon. In the Dinosaur Encyclopedia DVD, Kyoryu Red Carnival uses this Zyudenchi to equip the on his right arm for TV-Maga Carnival. Judenchi Number 9.png|Plezuon Zyudenchi UntitledPlezuon9.png|Plezuon Zyudenchi (Spirit Ranger Purple ver.) Behind the scenes Etymology All of the Zyudenryu/Zyudenchi sport a name that is a portmanteau between their effect/motif and their respective animal name, Plezuon is a portmanteau of Plesiosaurus and Zuoon (Japanese for "zoom"). Notes * Plezuon is the first Zyudenryu with three interchangable modes. ** This makes it similar to last year's Buster Machines as well as Gokai Silver's GoZyuJin from the year before that. *** However, it is more similar to GoZyuJin, in that the two both have a vehicle, dinosaur and robot mode that also have an arm as a weapon and dinosaur head, though for Plezu-Oh, the head is the weapon arm, whereas for GoZyuJin, the head opens up to reveal a hand and the weapon arm is made from the tail. *** Its similarity to GoZyuJin is acknowledged in Brave 31, when Plezu-Oh is assaulted by Debo Vaacance's Triple Drill Cream attack, a reference to the GoZyu Triple Drill Dream finisher performed by GoZyuJin. * Plezu-Oh is the only Robo in Kyoryuger capable of performing a Kamitsuki Gattai that can only use one arm change at a time, due to Plezuon's head forming Plezu-Oh's right arm. See also References Category:Mecha (Kyoryuger) Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Violet Mecha Category:Extra Ranger Mecha Category:Zyuden Giants Category:One-mecha Robos